


Perfectly Wrapped Gift

by keeperofstories



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Arthur, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Merlin, magic sex, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofstories/pseuds/keeperofstories
Summary: All of Arthur's attempts to apologize have failed but he has one last, desperate, idea. Hopefully it works.





	Perfectly Wrapped Gift

Arthur used the relaxation techniques his training equipped him with to force his body to sink into the mattress, letting his mind drift. He ignored the straw poking through threadbare linen, pushed away the thoughts of how much he’d fucked up, and let his hand wander. He focused on the sensations his sword-calloused hands produced as they caressed his thighs, glided across his stomach and tweaked his nipples. This whole endeavour would be a waste if he let his dread consume him and extinguish the heat that was starting to grow low in his belly. He could not succumb to panic; he could not indulge in the possibility that this wouldn’t work; he had to focus on his even breaths and how good his hand felt finally grazing and teasing his cock. With a deep exhale of relief, Arthur felt himself getting hard. Once he was fully erect, he set to work. 

Arthur let out a shaky breath as he slowly tied the silk into a final, careful bow. Merlin had rejected all his other gifts as he tried to apologize and he was out of ideas. This was a last resort, Arthur’s one last chance to make things right. He just hoped Merlin liked it. 

Just as the thought entered Arthur’s head, he heard the door to Gaius’ chambers open and then, there was Merlin. Arthur lay still as a frozen Merlin stood in the doorway to his room, taking in the sight of Arthur splayed naked on Merlin’s bed. Arthur knew it wasn’t the nudity that held Merlin transfixed but the silk ribbon he had painstakingly wound and twisted, criss-crossed and tightened into an intricate pattern around his balls, buttocks, and twirling all the way up his cock to end with a large bow tied snug around the head. 

“Look, Merlin,” Arthur said as the silence became uncomfortable. “I know I didn’t have the best reaction when you told me about your…condition.” Merlin frowned. “State.” The frown turned into an outright glare. “Existence?” Arthur asked faintly. 

“Magic, Arthur. I told you about my magic.” 

“Whatever! I know I could’ve handled it better and I just wanted to apologize. Because I am sorry, Merlin.” _And here comes the hardest part_, Arthur thought as he took a fortifying breath. “I wanted to apologize.” Arthur repeated as he picked up a second ribbon he had left on Merlin’s bed. “But I also wanted to show you,” Arthur swallowed, “To show you that I do trust you, Merlin.” Arthur held the ribbon out to a still frozen Merlin. “And” Arthur cleared his throat before finishing his little speech, “I want to earn your trust back, too.” 

“Arthur.” Merlin said, his hand twitching at his side, as if being forcibly stayed from reaching out by sheer willpower. The sight of it made Arthur’s heart clench and, in desperation, he said, “I know this doesn’t solve everything. I know it’ll be a slow process. Just, let me know I haven’t ruined this completely. Show me there’s still a chance for us.” Arthur held his breath and when Merlin slowly took the ribbon from Arthur’s hand, it felt like he was taking Arthur’s heart with it. Profound relief rushed through Arthur, almost making him giddy, and he hurried to lay back down and clasp his hands around the opposite elbow, bringing them above his head; Merlin was finally accepting a gift of his and he had to be perfect. 

Merlin wound the red ribbon around Arthur’s arms, binding them with the same criss-cross pattern that Arthur had used on his cock. Arthur flexed his arms a little, to test the give of the silk ribbon when suddenly Merlin stilled and slowly met Arthur’s eyes. Arthur watched as Merlin’s serious, blue eyes swirled to gold and he felt the silk draped over his forearms tighten all by themselves. Arthur swallowed at the obvious magic, bringing his awareness to just how exposed his throat was and just how immobilized he truly was with a sorcerer hovering over him. Instead of causing panic, the realization sent a strong pulse through his cock. 

Merlin noticed. He then left Arthur to remove his own clothing, keeping his heated eyes upon Arthur’s body. Arthur squirmed under the scrutiny. This was a Merlin Arthur had never seen before, powerful and confident. Once naked, he crawled over Arthur deliberately, so that they hardly touched anywhere. Then, Merlin’s hand slid between Arthur’s arsecheeks, his eyes lidding when he found Arthur was already stretched and oiled for him. Merlin leaned down so that his gaze was level with Arthur’s, when his eyes once again turned gold. 

The oddest sense of weightlessness entered Arthur—and so did Merlin. Merlin pounded into Arthur’s hole at a brutal pace, snapping his hips as he kept his golden eyes trained challengingly on Arthur. Arthur couldn’t feel the mattress anymore, he couldn’t move—and it went beyond the simple ribbon binding his arms—and as Merlin pumped his hips, hitting that spot within Arthur that made spots appear before his eyes and his balls try to tighten, only to be stopped by the ribbon twisted around them, it occurred to Arthur that his sex life was about to get much more interesting. 

Merlin came, grinding his hips in slow circles, his cock still buried deep within Arthur. Arthur gave a soft whimper as he was left hard and wanting, unable to come with the ribbon tied so securely around him. After a dramatic pause, Merlin finally untied the bow at Arthur’s cockhead, letting the ribbon unravel on its own. 

Arthur came, his back arching at the strength of his orgasm. He threw his head back and saw Merlin’s bed waiting below them, as they hovered in mid-air. Later, as they faced each other on Merlin’s bed, wondering where to start in rebuilding their relationship, Arthur said, “You’ll have to move into my room, Merlin. Today. I won’t have this uncomfortable mattress poking me every time I have to apologize.”


End file.
